I'm Coming Home
by Kira1217
Summary: Me and Ryoken2 teamed up on this one (He never finished it) So anyways , this takes place between Zidane getting traped at the Iifa Tree and His return to Dagger Disclaimer I don't own ff9 or any of its characters PLEASE R


   Kira:  Hey all Me and Ryoken2 Teamed up to finish this long lost Fan Fic 

Ryoken 2: Yeah Yeah

  Kira: He didn't want to but I forced him so the fic would be finished^.^.

Ryoken 2: How did I ever meat a freak like you

  Kira: What!?

Ryoken 2: You heard me

  Kira: That's it  * **casts Thundaga and fries Ryoken 2 * **I feel better^.^

********************************************************************************************

       Dear my love,

It's been so long. Why did you leave? I remember the good times we had. We saved the world together. I watched your back and you watched mine.

I never showed you love until our journeys end. Now I just want you. I need you. I fear you're gone forever.

If you do come back, we'll be wed. We'll start a family. I often think of you and try

to hold back my tears. Steiner tells me are alive somewhere, and I keep my hopes.

But one side of me tells me your gone. I try to push that thought aside, but it stays, looming over me. Please, return to me…

She couldn't write anymore. Tears were streaming down her face. Beatrix tried to comfort her, but failed. Dagger couldn't bear the thought of finally finding love and it just vanish. She walked over to the window and released the letter. It floated away on the gentle breeze. Grieving even more heavily now, she sat in the chair, as she did in the beginning…

Zidane awoke in Madain Sari. The moogles had recovered his beaten body from the Iifa Tree. They immediately began to pamper him, slowly nursing him back to health. He had bloody scares from head to toe.  The moogles were afraid he would die at first. Still, all he could think of was dagger as he stared into the vast plain out the window. All he had now was memories. If only he could have her in his arms.

                                         **_At The Castle…_**

Dagger was still crying. Memories only saddened her more. She had to face the facts. He wasn't coming back. It wouldn't have taken 2 months for Zidane. All she could do was cry. 

"What are we gonna do? We can't keep this up forever." Said a worried Beatrix.

"I know. He better show up soon." Said Steiner.

                                       **_Back At Madain Sari_**

Zidane could finally walk around, but not much. He slept many hours during the day. One day a message came. A moogle was flying around and found a letter by luck. Since Zidane's name was on it, they gave it to him. After reading the letter, he forced the tears back. He was so happy to hear from her, (even though the letter wasn't finished). So, he requested a pen a piece of paper and began to write.

           Dear My Love,

              I am equally yearning for you.  I don't know when I'll be back, but I will. Please wait for me my love. I cannot bear being without you. But please don't cry. Don't worry.

                                                        Love,

                                                             Zidane Tribal

He gave the letter to a moogle and requested it be sent to Alexandria.

                                            **_At The Castle_**

**__**

**__**

      Seeing her window open, the moogle flew in. There he saw a woman. As she looked up, she saw it with a letter in its hands. She took it. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Steiner and Beatrix were alarmed at the sound and ran to see what was the matter. "He coming back, he's coming back. She handed them the letter. Smiles over came their faces. Then Beatrix murmured, "Could this really be him?"

Kira: O.k the new stuff ill be coming asap  

*Ryoken 2 Comes to*what happened, o now I remember die Kira!!

*Kira takes out a frying pan and Knocks his lights out…..again*

Kira: N-E-ways, I'm really busy, oh and tell me if you want anything added and give me some pointers PLEASE    C-ya in the funny papers


End file.
